Paz
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Wincest DS. Para el confort de la vida, primeramente hay que buscar la paz del Alma.


**TITULO:** Paz

****

**One**** Shot**

****

**Serie:** Supernatural

****

**Pairings/Warning:** D/S (Wincest)

****

**Category****** Slash. Drama, Romance, y excesivo en Sweet.

****

**Raiting****** PG

****

**Disclaimer****** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Supernatural, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY :_****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. _**

**_COPY LE FAY :_**_ D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBach_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

**FEEDBACK:** **ó Hago hincapié en la pareja de este fic.**

_¿Qué es Wincest?. Bueno, es una contracción de Winchester (por el apellido de los personajes) y el incesto (amor entre familiares), así que esto es básicamente su significado. Si no te agrada, entonces no lo leas. De esa manera te ahorrarías algún sentimiento de contrariedad. Pero si te da curiosidad, entonces adelante. Gracias _

**Paz no es una palabra nada sencilla (denme la razón quien escribe). Es más compleja que todas juntas. Sin embargo, la historia se me ocurrió el otro día, cuando pasaba por el cementerio. **

**Creo que aunque no tenga demasiada acción, es algo que a todo el mundo nos agradaría hacer. Más, en una situación como la de los personajes. **

**Espero sea de su agrado. **

**Este fic lo dedico a todos las que amamos a Dean y a su Sammy, así como también a esa Paz interior que todos deseamos tener. **

**Que lo disfruten. **

Respiró hondo antes de entrar.

Nunca había estado ahí, solo en sueños. Pero no necesitó recordar que era Psíquico, para saber que su mente no había errado en ningún detalle.

Las flores, el pasto verde, los árboles frondosos moviéndose al compás del viento.

Las lápidas. Las voces de los presentes, recordándole en dónde estaba.

Un lugar enigmático, un lugar de Paz absoluta. Una, que deseaba llegar a tener por completo.

Pero para conseguirla, tenía primero que hablar con un ser importante.

Presentarse y saludarle. Pedirle perdón por no visitarle y…

Volvió a respirar, su paso no había cambiado.

Continuaba tan decidido como cuando lo había planeado; y a unos pasos de finalizar con su empresa, no desistiría.

Llevaba en la mano un presente. Flores, que consistían en Jazmines y Margaritas, esas que habían adornado el que en antaño, había sido su hogar.

Flores coloridas, flores enigmáticas, flores que le ayudarían a expresar lo que tanto deseaba.

Había planeado esa visita con bastante anticipación, comprando incluso un buen traje para esa especial ocasión.

Debía lucir aceptable, presentable, decidido a expresarlo todo. Pero también, decidido a escuchar con el corazón. Ese que latía un poco aprisa al saber, que había llegado a su destino.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, un gesto de nerviosismo absoluto, que le hizo sonreír sin preverlo.

-Si, ya se que no he cambiado en mucho. Continúo con las mismas manías de siempre.

Fue su carta de presentación, esa que disipó el hielo y el nerviosismo de la atmósfera.

-Sé que dirás que soy un desconsiderado, que no me importas. Indicó, tras mirar la fotografía sobre la lápida.-Pero bien sabes que no es verdad.

El viento movió sus cabellos, tal vez una muestra de entendimiento.

-Sé. Continuó, tratando de expresar su sentir.-Que a pesar de todo, siempre has estado a mi lado. Velando por mí, vigilándome, haciendo menos pesado mi camino. Por eso sentía que no era necesario venir.

Una hoja de árbol cayó sobre su cabeza.

-Si, ya sé que te debo una explicación del porqué vengo ahora.

Una Margarita cayó al suelo, muy cerca del jarrón vacío frente a la lápida.

-Si, te traje Margaritas y Jazmines. Sabía que te gustarían. Sonrió, depositando el ramo de flores en la vasija.-Las compré en la vieja florería, esa dónde ibas todas las tardes. ¿La recuerdas?.

Las nubes ocultaron el sol por un momento, dejando la incertidumbre sobre aquel lugar.

Él no se movió, esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta, la cual obtuvo con el primer rayo de sol sobre su rostro.

-Me alegra que hayas recordado. Expresó, arrodillándose frente a la imagen sonriente de una muchacha.

Jessica Lee Moore

Amada Hija

Enero 24 de 1984 - Noviembre 2 de 2005

Era el epitafio sencillo sobre el mármol. El cual constataba la realidad de las cosas.

-Jess. Llamó, con ese cariñoso apelativo que a ella tanto le gustaba escuchar de sus labios.-Hoy vine aquí a charlar contigo. Pero también vine a decirte lo que me ha sucedido en este tiempo.

El viento volvió a agitar sus cabellos. Una sensación de ternura se hallaba en el ambiente.

-Yo sé que jamás debí mentirte. Que jamás debí ocultarte lo que había hecho y conocía, pero tienes que comprenderme. Informó, sacando de su alma esa añeja culpa y congoja.-No quería exponerte a nada. No quería ser como papá y permitir que lo sobrenatural te mortificara. Pero, ya vez. Sonrió con ironía.-Eso siempre me perseguirá, y tú tuviste que sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos.

Guardó silencio un momento. Aquello había querido expresarlo desde siempre, y debía admitir que no había sido nada sencillo.

Realmente no se sentía mejor, pero al menos se había quitado un peso de encima.

-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Murmuró, recogiendo el Jazmín que esa vez se había caído del jarrón.

Sonrió al contemplar la flor, y agradeció infinitamente esa compresión.

-Gracias, Jess. Siempre fuiste y serás una persona bondadosa.

Las nubes volvieron a ocultar el sol.

Una duda había en el aíre.

-Se que no es a lo único que vine. Expresó, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos.-Pero es un tanto difícil comenzar.

El sol pareció agregar "Solo hazlo", pues de inmediato él, comenzó a hablar.

-Desde que me fui de aquí, he pasado por mucho.

No faltan las heridas, eso si. Rió, encontrando el lado gracioso a todo eso.-Pero también hay golpes que no se curan con medicamento. Sabrás de lo que hablo¿verdad?.

Los árboles se movieron, expresando su afirmación.

-No es necesario que te exprese mi sentir. Como tampoco es necesario decirte que durante meses enteros eras en lo único en lo que podía pensar.

A pesar de cazar, a pesar de querer mantener mi mente ocupada, no podía sacarte de mis pensamientos. Mucho menos de soñar con esa fatídica noche.

El viento volvió a acariciar su faz. Una muda caricia que él valoró.

-Antes de tú muerte, tuve sueños sobre lo que ocurriría. Pero jamás quise atenderles, esa es otra parte que me mantiene en deuda contigo. Aunque también. Agregó antes de que el viento enfureciera un poco.-Me ha servido para hacerme más fuerte, y para descubrir mi calidad de Psíquico.

Sonrió extensamente.

-Si, se que es una bobería. Pero te juro que es verdad. Una vez moví un armario, y todo por tener la adrenalina al tope.

Las voces del viento parecieron reír, y él se sintió bien de haberlo propiciado.

-Es ridículo, pero esa es mi vida. Una vida cargada de cosas inconcebibles y de demonios buscando mi cabeza.

Una vida a la que jamás quise regresar, pero lo hice.

"Por algo fue". Añadió una segunda hoja en su cabeza, la cual él tomó y observó por unos momentos.

Era otoño. Faltaba un mes exacto para Navidad y se dirigía al norte, a pasar las fiestas tratando de aniquilar al demonio que le había quitado tanto en su vida. Pero también, para conocer Washington.

Su sed de leyes no descansaba, y conocer la cuna de la libertad americana había sido su más vívido sueño desde siempre. Sueño, que se haría realidad muy pronto.

Pero antes de marcharse y continuar, debía proseguir con su visita. No deseaba ser descortés con la mujer que le había enseñado a amar, a perdonar y a ver la vida de otra manera.

-Tú sabes cuánto te amé¿verdad Jess?. Tú conociste todo lo que era, un ser resentido que llegó a esta ciudad con el afán de hacer realidad uno de sus más anhelados sueños.

Quería estudiar en la universidad y convertirme en alguien normal. Quería ser simplemente uno más, y jamás me di cuenta de que lo era. Solo un poquito diferente tal vez. Sonrió, suspirando hondo.-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos?. Yo trabaja en la cafetería del centro por las tardes y por las mañana hacía lo que podía.

Para mi era indispensable tener dinero para mantenerme, sobre todo cuando acababa de llegar a la ciudad sin un centavo.

Tú me miraste ataviado, sudoroso y molesto porque había discutido con uno de mis jefes.

Me sonreíste con ese gesto tuyo que me hacía olvidarlo todo, y me animaste simplemente a continuar.

Desde entonces nos topamos en cada esquina. Sonrió divertido.-Incluso recuerdo que llegaste a preguntarme si era una clase de loco o psicópata en serie.

Lo que nos reímos. Fueron excelentes tiempos.

Y lo habían sido.

-Fue algo que jamás había experimentado, y que me tocó vivir solo contigo. Continuó, mirando la sonrisa de la fotografía.-Nuestro noviazgo fue único, y nuestra convivencia fue para recordarla toda la vida.

Tuvimos altibajos, incluso grandes discusiones, pero lo importante era nuestra unión. Sobre todo esa Paz que me transmitías con solo una mirada. Cuánto me cambiaste, Jess. Es algo que jamás podré pagarte.

Bajó el rostro, impidiendo que las lágrimas en sus ojos brotaran.

Su padre le había enseñado a mantener los sentimientos a raya, y aunque con Jessica todo había sido diferente, el hecho de expresar un llanto que destrozaba el alma, aun no se encontraba dentro de sus predilecciones.

-Pero no creas que recuerdo todo esto con tristeza. Continuó, tras haber despejado el nudo en su garganta.-Lo memoro y conservo en el alma y el pensamiento.

Siempre voy a hacerlo, y no dudes de que fueron, los años más maravillosos de mi vida.

"¿Pero?". Susurró el viento a su oído. Una cuestión a la cual sabía, algún día debía de llegar.

-Tuve que seguir. Comunicó despacio y casi en un susurro, provocando que por un momento el viento se esfumara.

"Yo lo sé". Volvieron a repetir un segundo después en su oído. La frase que le permitió respirar con normalidad.

-Tuve que hacerlo aunque no lo quise, y continuar con mi camino.

Te aclaro. Se apresuró a agregar.-Que no fue con el fin de venganza. Tal vez en un principio así fue, pero después…todo lo que desee fue cazar por deber moral. No solo por ti, sino por mi madre también, quien merece descansar al igual que tú.

Volvió a mojarse los labios.

Las cosas aparentemente estaban marchando bien. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo irían, después de lo que se avecinaba.

-Es necesario que te lo diga. Aclaró, aun antes de siquiera pensarlo.-Sé que sospechas que algo he venido a decirte y estás en todo tú derecho de saberlo. Solo te pido que me escuches antes de decir algo¿quieres?.

Los árboles asintieron, dejando el camino libre a su discurso.

-He estado pensando en esta visita desde hace mucho, no solo porque realmente deseaba venir, sino porque necesito confesarme y pedir tú bendición.

Nuevamente la quietud. Al parecer todo estaba a la expectativa.

Respiró hondo una vez más, después cerró los ojos y dejó libre lo que deseaba decir.

-Estoy enamorado. Susurró, y sin siquiera desearlo, sintió en el alma rastros de estabilidad.

Una que había estado ausente de su vida desde que todo, había comenzado nuevamente.

-Es…difícil de explicar. Continuó, respirando con normalidad.-Pero he de decirte que así es.

Después de tú muerte, pensé que no podría volver a vivir.

El dolor era tan grande y la angustia tan palpable, que por un momento creí que me derrumbaría sin más.

Pero, siempre existe alguien a tú lado que te hace recapacitar y salir entero del dolor. Que te adhiere el corazón trozo por trozo hasta dejarlo casi inmaculado. Y es un casi, porque también del dolor se aprende, y yo he aprendido a recordar sin llorar.

El paso del tiempo sana y cierra heridas.

El buen cronos se compadece del sufrimiento, permitiendo que el reloj fluya con normalidad, para que el corazón dolorido ya no duela igual.

El sabio duelo es incomparable, pues forja la valentía y cura el corazón, de dónde se suponía no había quedado nada.

El corazón es como un Fénix. Sonrió, acariciando el mármol.- Renace de sus cenizas para seguir adelante, y eso fue exactamente lo que me sucedió. Jamás lo quise, jamás lo esperé, pero sucedió.

Se detuvo, escuchando nada.

Toda la quietud estaba vuelta hacía él. Hacia sus palabras y movimientos.

Al parecer le estaban escuchando con atención.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginar a la chica con quien hablaba.

Vislumbró sus ojos, sus pestañas, sus labios. Sus mejillas encendidas cuando se asustaba, o cuando simplemente se azoraba.

Su cabellera rubia moviéndose al compás del viento, y ese vestido blanco con el cual algunas veces le había visto.

Jessica no sonreía, pero le miraba con suma atención. Aguardando a que continuase, a que prosiguiera con su discurso.

Bondadosa y pacífica como siempre había sido.

Respiró con cierto pesar, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que deseaba expresar se había de pronto, arremolinado en su pecho.

Las palabras en su cabeza fluían, pero al parecer su lengua no quería moverse más.

De pronto sintió el deseo imperativo de romper a llorar, pero también, de terminar con todo eso.

-Lo lamento. Medio sonrió, limpiándose con fuerza y rapidez una lágrima que se había escapado.-No planeaba hacer esto, pero…al parecer no todo sale como se desea.

Los árboles se movieron, en un fácil asentimiento a sus palabras.

-Yo…no sé cómo continuar. Murmuró, mirando una vez más la sonrisa de la que en vida había sido su novia.-No sé cómo expresar todo lo que he venido a decirte. No se cómo. Comunicó, sintiendo que el nudo en su garganta simplemente le oprimía.

Bajó de nuevo el rostro, tratando de controlar todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero era inútil, pues las sensaciones se mezclaban, haciéndole sentir impotente. No permitiéndole decir, todo lo que realmente deseaba gritar.

Buscar la Paz no era asunto sencillo, pues simplemente hay fantasmas internos que jamás se alejan.

El viento volvió a acariciarle el rostro y a susurrarle palabras de confort que solo él escuchó.

Asintió sin subir la mirada, tratando de tranquilizarse y borrar las lágrimas.

Pero el momento era tan intenso, que no pudo hacerlo completamente, quedando rastros de lo que siempre se había obstinado en ocultar para hacerse "el fuerte".

-Es…una persona maravillosa. Susurró, escuchando su voz rasposa.-Creo que te interesará saber, que me trata como jamás creí que alguien me trataría.

Se preocupa por mi, vela por mí, me protege de todo aunque no debería, pues en más de una ocasión se ha metido en problemas por mi culpa.

Es…simplemente perfecto.

Y sonrió. La descripción que acababa de hacer simplemente parecía extraída de un cuento de hadas. Pero para él, era la verdad.

-Siempre fue perfecto. Siempre estuvo para mí. Nunca existió nadie más importante para él que yo, y jamás pude darme cuenta hasta…hasta que lo constaté con mis propios ojos.

De nuevo la quietud. Al parecer lo escuchaban con mucha atención.

Los músculos de su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaron, haciéndole consciente de que estaba deshaciéndose de la opresión en su pecho.

-Es muy impulsivo, pero valiente y leal. Ciertamente su coquetería para con las mujeres nunca cambiará, pero es eso precisamente lo que más me gusta de él. Verlo en otra faceta. Aseguró, sonriendo a tres hojas que cayeron muy cerca.

-Sí. Ya sé que te impresiona saberlo, pero es un él.

Las nubes ennegrecieron el lugar. Una muestra de gran duda.

-Nunca me gustaron los hombres. Comunicó, atreviéndose a levantar la vista para mirar la lápida.-O tal vez jamás lo supe. Con la dinámica familiar que tuve, no me extraña.

Las flores se movieron. Tal vez reían.

-Se que es gracioso, pero…diablos, realmente me atrapó. No creo poder zafarme tan fácil de todo esto.

"¿Y quieres?". Inquirió el viento. Una cuestión que le hizo sonreír.

-No, no quiero.

El sol volvió a salir de su escondite, revelando sombras que danzaron.

"¿Cómo es?". Indagaron nuevamente, propiciando una atmósfera menos tensa y confortable.

-¡Oh!. Exclamó sin ocultar una ancha sonrisa.-Es apuesto. Realmente lo es. No sé cómo definirlo, simplemente que un día lo miré con otros ojos y desde entonces no he podido dejar de notar rasgos que… Rió deteniendo su charla.

-Parezco colegiala enamorada, pero así me siento. Terrible y completamente enamorado de él. Y ciertamente no quiero que jamás termine. Nunca. Él…me llena por completo. Logró escabullirse dentro de mi corazón aun antes de saberlo, y te juro que cuando lo supe…no fue nada agradable.

Las margaritas oscilaron.

-No por negar que me gustaba. Aclaró casi de inmediato.-Mucho menos por negarme que me atrajera un hombre, sino por…la moralidad social.

Se mordió la lengua, esperando el veredicto final, el cual llegó un momento después, con una pregunta que sabía, tarde o temprano realizarían.

"¿Quién es?".

-Tú lo conociste, Jess.

El viento sopló repentinamente con fuerza, llevándose consigo algunos rastros de flores y hojas marchitas.

-Veo que te sorprende. Dijo él cuando todo terminó.-Y a mi también me sorprendió.

Tuve miedo. Agregó, sintiéndose confiado de seguir avanzando en su revelación-Tuve miedo de equivocarme y dar un paso en falso. De hacer algo que rompiera lo que ya habíamos ganado y de…alejarlo. Realmente creo que jamás sufrí tanto en un aspecto semejante en mi vida.

No sucedió nada. Le daban luz verde para continuar.

-Siempre lo vi como a un superhéroe. Como a alguien que podía hacerlo todo. Que podía atravesar paredes y romper edificios con tan solo pensarlo. Cuando nos separamos, el dolor fue grande y en parte eso contribuyó a mi enfado con papá.

Continué sin él, asimilándolo todo como mejor pude.

Después, volvió a buscarme, y la felicidad en mi pecho fue tan grande y completa que…

"Yo lo vi". Aseguraron. A lo que solo pudo asentir lentamente.

-Lo sé, y desde entonces la sensación solo prosiguió.

Mi admiración por él jamás menguó. Nuestras discusiones eran absurdas, ahora que lo veo bien, pero ambos somos tan tercos y tan diferentes en muchos aspectos, que con algo debíamos sacar la frustración¿verdad?.

Los jazmines se balancearon.

-Fue un día. Prosiguió tras un suspiro.-Cuando recibió un ataque, que me di cuenta de todo lo que significaba para mi.

No era simplemente mi compañero y mi familia. Era…mucho más que eso.

No podía darme el lujo de perderle, no después de tantas pérdidas en mi vida. Por eso me dediqué a buscarle alivio, aunque en el camino nos topamos con más cosas retorcidas.

Guardó silencio. La charla estaba llegando al punto que deseaba.

-Desde ese momento, él pasó de ser un espacio en mi corazón, para convertirse en mi todo.

Comencé a darme cuenta de que realmente significaba más para mí que cualquier otra cosa, y ni siquiera supe cuando, después de noches de insomnio y de debatir con mi cabeza, descubrí que lo amaba y que no deseaba perderlo ni separarme de él.

Fue….reconfortante aceptarlo.

Y lo había sido, pues cuando un ser humano niega lo visible, solamente se lastima.

-No puedo explicarte el sentimiento, pero si puedo decirte que fue el más…explosivo de toda mi vida.

Comencé a manifestar síntomas….si, ríete. Sonrió un poco apenado.-Pero los tuve y no fue nada agradable.

¿Cómo crees que me sentí, cada vez que él me veía y yo sentía ansiedad completa?.

¿Cómo crees que maneje él hecho de estar a su lado, y mirarlo de reojo cuando él no me veía?

Fue….atormentador. Algo que me hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo, me hacía sentir terrible.

La sensación de desolación era más grande que la de amor, pues pasar por amores platónicos solo te deja el dolor y el deseo de manifestar lo que no se puede.

Fueron noches y días de pensar en lo mismo, de tratar de arrancarme del alma ese maldito sentimiento. De…expresarle, que me encontraba perdidamente enamorado de él, y que me debatía en un remolino sin fin, de angustias, de impotencia, de celos y tristeza.

Más que soñar en corazones y hadas relucientes, los meses fueron un infierno.

El viento acarició una vez más su faz, y él lo agradeció en gran medida.

Expresar con palabras, lo que por meses enteros tuvo en el corazón, no era nada sencillo. Pero una vez realizado, la sensación era de completo alivio.

La catarsis después de todo, si funcionaba.

-La historia podría terminar hasta aquí. Musitó, regresando a su relato.-Pero entonces la alegría dentro de mí jamás habría existido.

"¿Cómo te correspondió?". Indagaron, sorprendiéndole un poco.

-Bueno. Señaló con un brillo especial en la mirada.-Eso fue algo inesperado. Tanto que…aun no puedo concebirlo. Pero él siempre ha sido experto en ocultar sus sentimientos. Aun más que yo.

Sonrió entonces un poco, tratando de expresar el gran alivio dentro de su alma.

-Todo sucedió sin esperarlo. Como todo él, la impulsividad fue casi el arma perfecta que nos unió, y hoy la bendigo. Realmente a veces es bueno que la tenga. Pues sin ella tal vez, yo continuaría en lo mismo.

Las ramas se movieron.

-Me "secuestraron". Continuó el relato.-Me encerraron y él me buscó por mar y tierra. Tan desesperada y ansiosamente que lo primero que hizo tras sacarme de esa maldita jaula, fue…

"¿Besarte?". Aclaró la voz del viento, que pareció reír cuando la ancha sonrisa de su visitante, se aventuró a salir.

-¡Oh, si!. Expresó sin meditarlo.-Me besó tan desesperada y ansiosamente que todo lo que pude hacer fue aferrarme a él y devolverle el beso.

La sorpresa que se llevó esa policía.

Las flores se movieron dentro del jarrón. Parecían reír a carcajada abierta.

-Si. Rió entre recuerdos.-Ella nos cuestionó, con los ojos muy abiertos, si realmente éramos "primos" y…¿Sabes tú que respondió él?

El viento negó.

-"Es lo más importante de mi vida". Eso fue lo que respondió tras abrazarme fuertemente y robarme otro beso.

Obviamente no me preguntes el cómo salí de ahí, estando yo viajando entre nubes y sensaciones repletas de….

"¿Qué sucedió después?". Musitó el viento, mirando divertido el sonrojo en el rostro del visitante.

-¿Hace falta que te lo diga todo?. Inquirió el muchacho, recibiendo las risitas a su alrededor.

Se mordió el labio inferior en busca de apoyo, pero fue inevitable para él recordar ese momento, dónde después de meses y noches de sufrimiento, su amor se veía recompensado con la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos.

Había sido una noche mágica de palabras, besos y caricias, que sin pérdida de tiempo había terminado en la cama…bueno, en el asiento trasero del Impala.

Pero lo importante era, que desde entonces su corazón latía nuevamente a un ritmo único.

Amaba y era amado. Compartía lo bueno y lo malo con la única persona que había estado con él desde siempre.

Era, en pocas palabras, infinitamente feliz.

Pero por esa felicidad era, que había regresado a California.

Por ese hermoso sentimiento era, que se encontraba ante aquella tumba. Expresando su sentir con palabras y procurando también obtener, Paz.

Cerró los ojos y observó a la rubia acercarse a él con pasos lentos.

Su andar siempre había sido delicado. Nada en ella había cambiado.

"Qué deseas de mi, Sam?". Indagó la dulce voz de la muchacha, tras retirar con paciencia el rebelde cabello de su frente.

-Solo quiero que lo sepas. Susurró el muchacho, tomando las manos que miles de veces en el pasado, había sujetado.-Quiero que no pienses, que jamás te amé, o que…

La chica lo hizo callar.

"No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí para decirme todo eso. Yo, ya lo sabía". Reveló la muchacha tras sonreír.

-¿Desde cuando?. Indagó el chico, quien la miraba atentamente.

"Desde el primer momento en que lo vi a él. Supe, que un lazo más grande que la fraternidad los unía.".

-Pero…

"También supe". Continuó ella sin borrar su sonrisa. "Que esa unión era demasiado fuerte para ser rota, y que no tardaría mucho, en convertirse en otra cosa".

Sam no dijo nada. No sabía como sentirse.

"No te culpes". Animó ella con cariño. "No te lo dije para hacerte sentir culpable, sino para que te sientas libre de vivir tú amor con plenitud".

-Pero, Jess. Objetó el chico, siendo acallado nuevamente por la rubia.

"A mi no me importa que sea tú hermano". Negó, alejándose un paso del muchacho. "Cuando morí, mi único pensamiento voló a ti y en que buscaras la felicidad para tú corazón. Yo sé, que lo nuestro fue bello, pero no te quería por ahí buscando venganza y con el alma destrozada". Señaló, sonriendo a la risita de su compañero. "Te deseaba feliz y sonriente, tal y cómo te conocí. Jamás te culpé ni te culpo de nada, Sam. Fue la vida más hermosa que viví y lo agradezco. Ahora tú solo vive la tuya sin ningún tipo de atadura. Amas y eres doblemente amado¿qué más puedes pedir?".

El chico cabeceó afirmativamente.

Lo que acababa de escuchar era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Su corazón, de pronto, se vio desprovisto totalmente de la ansiedad que llevaba a cuestas.

Él, había pensado, que Jessica no lo comprendería. Pero de nuevo se sorprendió, al recordar que la chica siempre había sido inmensamente comprensiva con todo.

Le sonrió, tras suspirar hondamente y liberarse de su negra carga emocional.

Todo estaba dicho. Todo estaba aclarado, y la sonrisa de Jessica era su más grande regalo.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con alguien físico a su lado.

-¿Todo bien?. Indagó la varonil voz de su hermano, quien al parecer lo había seguido.

Sam cabeceó, incorporándose tras sacudir sus rodillas.

-Todo bien. Sonrió, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Dean.

El chico de ojos verdes asintió con una sonrisa, envolviendo en un abrazo al precioso cuerpo de quien más amaba en ese mundo.

Desde que Sam le había comunicado que debían parar en esa ciudad, su pecho había ocultado un millón de sentimientos.

Entre ellos el miedo.

No deseaba perder a su hermano. No deseaba perder lo que tenían, mucho menos el amor que tras difíciles pruebas había salido a la luz.

Sam era lo más estable, lo más maravilloso que podía poseer en esa maldita vida. Y perderlo, simplemente significaba morir.

Lo había perdido una vez y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo nuevamente, por ello, y ante el miedo, permitió que Sam visitara a Jessica. No sin seguirlo. Debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Como siempre.

Miró la imagen de la chica sobre el mármol.

La había visto solo una vez. Tiempo suficiente para deducir que era una buena persona y que había cuidado bien de su Sammy.

Pero ahora él estaba al frente, acaparando el corazón del chico y protegiéndolo de todo y todos.

Si, era egoísta, pero lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a morir por él.

Esa, era la calidad de su amor. Un amor que magníficamente le era correspondido.

-"Lo cuidaré bien. Te lo prometo". Aseguró con el pensamiento, antes de recibir un efímero beso en los labios.

-Vamos. Sonrió el menor.-El camino hacia Washington es largo.

-Lo es. Afirmó Dean, tras lanzar una de sus sexy sonrisas.-Tú y tus malditos caprichos.

-Aja. Guiñó Sam con coquetería.-Por eso te tengo a ti para que me los cumplas.

El mayor rió. Simplemente era difícil no amar a su hermano.

Ambos, caminaron hacia la salida.

Todo lo que habían ido a buscar ahí, estaba finalizado.

El corazón acongojado había vuelto a la vida, y aun así, antes de que Sam abandonara el cementerio, vislumbró la silueta de Jessica, quien le sonreía desde la distancia.

-Ahora, podemos descansar en paz, Jess.

La chica asintió, sonriéndole enteramente antes de desvanecerse.

Ambos, habían encontrado la paz.

Sam en forma de bendición, y Jessica para su alma.

Los dos se habían unido alguna vez, pero debían seguir sus propios caminos.

La chica para el descanso eterno, y él, para compartir su vida al lado de su único y eterno amor.

No más culpas, no más miedos ni reproches.

Todo, desde ese momento sería Paz absoluta dentro de sus corazones.

-Te amo, Dean. Susurró Sam, tomando por sorpresa al abstraído conductor.

-Y yo a ti Sammy, y yo a ti.

**The**** End **

Segundo One-Shot en entrega

El siguiente es "Necesidad".

Gracias por sus comentarios. No pensé en realidad que fueran tan lindos conmigo

Espero que este les haya gustado.

Nos vemos en el próximo y nuevamente gracias por su aceptación, su amiga:

**KLF **


End file.
